


Knight in Shining Sandals

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: At the end of the day.
Relationships: Elfy | Effie/Elise
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Knight in Shining Sandals

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'fire'

"This has been the best day," Elise said firmly as she leaned over against Effie. Effie, in turn, settled an arm around Elise. She knew Elise was tired; it had been a long day of swimming, playing on the beach, and finally cooking out over a fire. There had even been plenty of food, though that was mostly because she'd carried all of it herself, along with most everything else the group had needed. 

Now, the fire was burning low and everyone was starting to wander back towards the inn. Lady Camilla had gone first, for beauty sleep, with her retainers at her side. Lord Xander had been next-- and Lord Leo was a short ways away, casting little sparkling spells while trying to instruct Odin. 

That was how Effie knew that Elise was really tired; she'd be over there trying to learn, otherwise. But perhaps it was time to smother the fire for the night and carry Elise off to bed. 

"Let's do all this again tomorrow," Elise added before yawning and yes, Effie was sure it was time. The fire barely protested its demise and Elise leaned into Effie's arms, a perfect princess to be carried. 

As her knight should-- and to bed.


End file.
